Welcoming Hope
by AdiosCiaoCiao
Summary: From a collapsed tent to Imladris, Aragorn becomes Estel and brings hope to his new family. Another version of Estel coming to Imladris.


_A/N: I thought I'd try an 'Estel coming to Imladris' story. I know it has been been done a lot before but I hope it doesn't disappoint too bad!_

**Disclaimer: Middle Earth and everyone and everything in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.**

Parts of the camp were still smoldering when the elves arrived, weary from fighting. Collapsed tents, small fires burning, and the bodies of men and orc were strewn about the clearing. As the elven riding party searched for survivors, the twin sons of Lord Elrond of Imladris searched with heavy hearts full of guilt, for they had suffered the great loss of Arathorn and Gilraen, among others of the Dúnedain.

"You are not at fault for their deaths, _gwador nin_." Elrohir insisted, catching his twin's gaze. "We were where Arathorn needed us. He did not know this was to happen."

"I should have been fighting with him! We should have never parted company!" Elladan shouted, his frustration taking hold of him.

Elrohir was quiet. Noticing a few collapsed tents by the edge of the woods, he got up. "I shall go check those tents while you get a hold of yourself." He suggested solemnly.

Frustrated about having unleashed his anger on his twin, Elladan walked towards a small partially collapsed tent. As he got near, he heard a small whimper that was almost unnoticeable. Curious, he drew closer, intent on not scaring whoever was inside the tent. He made his footsteps louder, alerting the inhabitant of the tent of his presence. All noise from the tent became silent. Lifting the entrance flap, he peered inside and spotted a child hiding under a fallen pole.

"Peace, little one, I mean you no harm." He spoke calmly, not wanting to spook the child. The boy shivered, relaying to the elf his fear and falling body temperature. Noticing this, Elladan unclasped his cloak, crouching down and moving further inside the tent towards the boy. As he approached, the boy looked up, turning his terrified silver eyes on the elf.

"Hello, little one, I do not wish you any harm," Elladan repeated in a soothing voice. "You are cold, are you not? Will you come to me?"

The boy still looked scared, but seemed to be deciding what to do. Noticing this, Elladan removed his cloak fully, placing it on the ground in front of him and backing up and out of the tent.

As he stood, Elrohir approached, giving him a questionable look. Elladan walked to his pack, pulling out bread and his water skin. "A child resides in that tent and I believe him to be cold and hungry." Elladan explained, heading back to the tent to tend to the child. Elrohir nodded, following his brother but waiting outside the tent, to not startle the boy.

As Elladan entered, he found the child sitting out from under the pole, the cloak half wrapped around his legs. Hearing the elf enter, the boy looked up, and Elladan saw some of the fear melt away and recognition flash in the child's eyes.

"May I ask for your name, _tithen pen_?" Elladan murmured softly, kneeling down a few feet away from the boy. Eyes widening at the elvish, the boy noticed the elf's ears, turning his head to see them better. Elladan noticed this and turned his head for the boy to get a better look.

"Do you know of elves, _tithen pen_?" He questioned the boy, brushing his hair back behind pointed ears. The child nodded, bringing his hands out from under the cloak and resting them on top of it. It was then he noticed the letter the boy had clutched in his hand.

Carefully, the boy removed the cloak from his legs, pulling himself to stand upright. He slowly walked closer, hands shaking as he went. Elladan watched him, encouraging him with a smile, holding his hand out to him. Right before he could get close enough to hand the elf the letter, the child stumbled, pitching forward towards the ground.

Eyes shutting and bracing himself for impact with the ground, the boy was surprised to feel something soft and warm under his hands. Opening his eyes he looked up, only to find himself in the arms of the elf, the letter forgotten on the ground. Feeling safe in the elf's arms, the boy allowed himself to start crying softly, glad to be held in such a warm embrace.

"Shhh, hush now _tithen pen_, I have you now and no harm will come to you." Elladan cooed, rubbing the child's back. Picking up the letter and putting it in his pocket, Elladan stood, grabbing the cloak and wrapping it around the boy. His grip never wavering, the boy cuddled closer to the warmth the elf gave off. "My name is Elladan, little one, and I will take care of you now." Elladan vowed. Feeling content, the boy nodded, his head pillowed on the elf's chest.

Stooping out of the tent, Elladan was met by his brother. Seeing the child in his brother's arms, Elrohir face showed surprise. Elladan saw the inquiring look from his brother and shook his head, signaling they would talk later.

Noticing another presence, the boy turned to look at Elrohir, a confused expression crossing his features. Starting to panic at the thought of his savior being across from him instead of holding him, he started squirming. Noticing the problem Elladan chuckled, gaining the attention of the boy once again.

"This is my brother_, tithen pen_." Elladan introduced. "He will also be there to protect you now."

"Hello little one," Elrohir smiled. "You are safe now, do not fear."

The boy nodded, seeming to accept this new elf, who looked just like the other.

All three looked up at the sound of light footfalls. "We found none alive, my lords." The elf stated quietly. Noticing the child, the elf turned surprised eyes to the twins. Elrohir nodded to the elf. "_Hannon le._"

The elf nodded in response, heading back to the group.

"Let us ride home," Elladan announced, handing the child to his brother while swinging up into his horse. After receiving the boy from his brother, Elladan made sure he was secure and warm enough before nodding to the party and heading back to Imladris.

* * *

Upon arriving in Imladris, Elrohir released a sigh, glad to be back within the borders of his home. He glanced towards Elladan, seeing that the boy had fallen asleep during the trip. Looking towards the palace, the twins saw their father had come out to greet them.

"_Adar_," Elladan called softly, his soft tone alerting Elrond that something was amiss. After dismounting and handing his horse off to a stable boy, Elrohir carefully took the bundle from his brother, allowing him to dismount. The child, who had awoken after being passed to Elrohir, looked around in wonder. Elladan stepped forward, retrieving the letter from his pocket and presenting it to his father. The outside had one word on it, written in elvish script, '_mellon_.' Elrond opened the letter, eyes widening as he read.

While the elf lord read, the child was taking in his surroundings from the safety of Elrohir's arms. Seeing the other elf he knew standing in front of Elrohir, he started reaching for him. Elrohir, realizing what the boy wanted, carefully passed him to his twin. Once in Elladan's arms, the child laid his head his chest and stuck his thumb into his mouth.

As Elrond finished reading, he looked up, noticing the loving smiles on his son's faces at the looked at the child. "Aragorn?" He questioned the child in front of him. At the sound of his name, the boy looked up at the elf lord, confirming his identity.

Elladan gave his father a questioning look. "Aragorn?" He asked.

"_Ada_, who is this child?" Elrohir inquired, rubbing circles on the child's back.

"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Gilraen." Elrond replied, noticing how the child looked up at him at the mention of his parents names. "He is two years old," Elrond added, glancing back to the letter.

Reaching for the boy, Elrond held the child close. Aragorn, sensing this elf meant no harm, cuddled into the broad chest.

"Arathorn's son…" Elladan echoed, looking stricken. Elrond handed his sons the letter as he started rocking the child in his arms.

"Ada, this boy is the hope of men!" Whispered Elrohir. "Where will he go? Surely he cannot be sent to a human settlement for his protection is imperative."

"Peace_, ion nin_, why don't we let him decide." Elrond prompted, smiling at the small boy.

"Aragorn," Elladan said, gaining the boys attention. "Would you like to stay here with us?" Little Aragorn looked at Elrohir, then at Elrond and finally back to Elladan. Smiling, the little boy nodded, laying his head back on Elrond's chest.

Identical grins broke out on twin faces, causing a soft smile to appear on Elrond's. Smiling, Aragorn yawned, prompting the elves to bring the boy inside where he would be much warmer.

Once inside, Elrond addressed his sons' appearances. "Well, I believe you two are in need of a change of clothes."

The twins looked at themselves and then at each other, chuckling lightly. "Yes, _Ada_." They chorused.

Turning to leave, they did not expect to be stopped by the sound of whimpers coming from little Aragorn. Turning back towards their father and the boy, they saw Aragorn with his arms outstretched and tears falling form his eyes, fear of abandonment evident in his eyes.

Elladan walked back to the boy, taking him from his father's arms. "Shhh Aragorn, Ro and I are only going to bathe and change." He soothed the child, quieting his sobs. "There now, _tithen gwador, Ada _will be with you." He said softly, looking at his father. "Ada will care for you and protect you just like Ro and I and everyone else in Imladris." Elladan promised the boy, handing him back to his father.

Aragorn nodded, yawning. Elrond looked to his sons. "We cannot call him 'Aragorn,' for I fear it will draw unwanted attention." The twins nodded, agreeing with their father.

"What shall his name be, _Ada_?" Elrohir asked.

"Estel." Elladan stated suddenly, looking to the child, who watched him from Elrond's arms. "He shall be Estel, hope of men."

Elrond smiled, looking down at the boy. "Do you like that name, Estel?" He asked.

The boy nodded sleepily, thumb going back to his mouth.

"Then it is decided. This child will now be Estel, adopted son of Lord Elrond of Imladris, brother to Elladan and Elrohir." Elrohir announced.

Taking one last look at Estel, the twins kissed his brow before departing to the baths.

"Do not fret _ion nin_, they will be back before you know it." Elrond comforted. Estel nodded, snuggling close to his new _Ada_.

"Shall we head up to bed now?" Elrond asked softly, not expecting a response. Estel nodded, his heavy eyes evident.

Walking up the stairs, Elrond worried over Estel's silence. Hoping it was a temporary thing, Elrond then pondered where the boy would sleep. Deciding to put the boy in with the twins for the night, Elrond headed for Elladan's room. Opening the door, Elrond placed the boy on the large bed and lit a candle. Fearing the boy would fall asleep during a bath, he decided on just putting him in clean clothes, saving the bath for tomorrow. As he looked back to Estel, he noticed the boy was nearly falling asleep sitting up. Elrond smiled, digging in Elladan's closet for his old childhood clothes. Finding a soft sleep shirt and pants, he made his way back to Estel.

"Alright _ion nin_, lets get you into some clean clothes." Elrond said to the boy.

Estel nodded, allowing the elf to take off his dirty clothes and replace them with soft sleep clothes. As he pulled the shirt down over the boys' head, the door opened, revealing Elrohir. He smiled, seeing the boy in clean clothes. As he approached the bed, the boy caught sight of him, a smile flitting across his face as he woke up more.

"Ro," Estel giggled, reaching for his new brother.

Elrohir hugged the boy and turned surprised eyes to his father, amazed that the boy knew which twin he was. Elrond was also surprised, looking down at the boy. "Who is this, Estel?" He questioned his youngest son.

"Ro!" Estel exclaimed with more conviction, hoping to make his new caretakers proud.

Elrohir laughed, picking the boy up and lifting him in the air. Estel laughed joyously, his laughter bouncing off the walls. Just then, Elladan entered, wondering what had gotten into the little boy.

"And who is this, Estel?" Elrohir asked, turning his brother to face Elladan.

"Dan!" Estel shouted, reaching for the eldest son. All three elves smiled, amazed at the child's perception.

"Yes Estel, that _is_ Dan!" Elrohir praised, handing the boy to his twin who hugging him tight.

Elrond watched his sons interact, glad that the twins were smiling and laughing again. He stood and reached for Estel, who smiled at his new _Ada_. "Alright Estel, shall we try and guess who is who?" He asked the boy, who nodded happily, confident in his new ability. Elrond sat on the bed with Estel in his lap, covering his eyes and instructing the twins to exchange places.

"Alright _tithen pen_, who is this?" Elrond questioned, pointing at Elladan.

Estel studied the twin for all of three seconds before grinning. "Dan!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"And this?" Pointing to Elrohir.

"Ro!" He giggled again, happy to please the elves.

His giggling was becoming infectious, Elrond noticed. He turned the boy to face him, pleased to see that any fear that was in his eyes was now completely gone. "How do you know who is who, Estel?" Elrond wondered, mystified.

"I just do." The boy said simply.

Elrohir chuckled, picking the boy up and carrying him to the head of the bed. Tucking him in, Elladan kissed the boy's forehead, noting how sleepy he looked. Elrond smiled watching them, reassured his sons were filling the role of older brothers to the young boy.

"I believe it is time for all children to be in bed." He informed, looking at the twins, causing Estel to giggle.

"Yes _Ada_." They answered together, crawling into bed with the boy. Estel smiled, leaning into the embrace of the twins. The twins shared a smile with Estel, whispering in his ear. Estel giggled again, nodding.

Elrond raised his eyebrows but did not say anything. Wishing his sons goodnight, he walked towards the door. Turning back to take one last look, he noticed all three sitting up in bed with smiled on their faces.

"Goodnight _Ada_!" They chorused loudly, Estel bursting into giggles as they laid back down and covered themselves with the blanket.

Elrond laughed, softly closing the door. Life in Imladris was going to be very different from now on, he mused walking to his study.

**The End**

_Gwador nin_ - My brother

_Tithen pen_ - Little one

_Hannon le_ - Thank you

_Adar/Ada_ - Father/Dad or Daddy

_Mellon_ - Friend

_Ion nin_ - My son

Tithen gwador - My brother


End file.
